youngerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miriam Shor
Actress and singer Miriam Shor stars as Diana Trout on the hit TV Land series Younger. Diana is the temperamental head of marketing at Empirical Press, where Liza got a job by pretending to be 26 years old – 14 years younger than she actually is. In season four, Diana’s softer side will begin to emerge even more, as she now has a (perhaps unexpected) live-in boyfriend. Biography Born in Minneapolis, Minnesota, Shor moved to Venice, Italy at sixth months old, where her academic father was teaching and studying. It was there her love of theatre started when she saw her first opera at the age of two. She began doing plays in high school, and went on to be among the first people to receive a BFA from the theatre program at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor as well as a BA in English. After graduation she moved to New York City to pursue a career in the theatre. In the early 1990s Shor landed a variety of roles in many off-Broadway productions, the most successful of which was the rock musical "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" by John Cameron Mitchell, where she played drag queen Yitzhak. In 2001 she starred in the musical's critically successful film adaptation and in 2002 received an Outfest Screen Idol Award for her Yitzhak portrayal. She also lent her voice to the film's GRAMMY-nominated soundtrack. Having gone back to her theatre roots many times, Shor has worked with a range of renowned artists such as Stephen Sondheim, Terrence McNally and Lanford Wilson as well as many young, up and coming writers. Most recently, Shor co-starred last fall in the Public Theater’s “extraordinarily moving drama” (The New York Times) “Sweat” by Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright Lynn Nottage. In addition to "Hedwig and the Angry Inch," Shor has appeared in more than a dozen films throughout her career including Mary Stuart Masterson's drama "Cake Eaters" and the comedy "Bedazzled" with Brendan Fraser and Elizabeth Hurley. This summer, she appeared in the film "Puerto Ricans in Paris," where she played an undercover cop in the NYPD Counterfeit Goods Recovery Department opposite Luis Guzman and Edgar Garcia. The independent comedy feature was written and directed by "How to Make It in America's" Ian Edelman. Shor’s television credits include playing Cricket Caruth-Reilly, a strong-willed business woman with an apparently perfect marriage, on ABC's 2012 comedy series "GCB" alongside Leslie Bibb, Kristin Chenoweth, Jennifer Aspen, Marisol Nichols and Annie Potts, as well as: "Then Came You," "Inside Schwartz," "Big Day" and "Swingtown." She also appeared on the first and third season of the FX drama "Damages," the HBO miniseries "Mildred Pierce," and as the dogged reporter Mandy Post in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons of the "The Good Wife." Her guest star credits include “Mysteries of Laura,” "Becker," "The West Wing," "My Name Is Earl," "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" and "Bored to Death." Miriam speaks fluent Italian, having grown up splitting her time between Detroit, Michigan and first Venice, then Torino, Italy. She lives with her husband and two daughters in Manhattan. She also loves to travel, but having established her status as a true New Yorker, hates driving. Category:Cast